Fairy Tail 4ta Generacion
by oramimik66
Summary: Diez años han pasado desde que los miembros de Fairy Tail lograron derrotar a Zeref pero el precio fue demasiado caro, ahora sus hijos se ven envueltos en la misma calamidad pero ayudados por los pocos sobrevivientes ellos ¿lograran completar el trabajo que comenzaron sus padres?... o simplemente todo su esfuerzo sera envano, pasen disfruten de esta peculiar historia XD
1. Prologo

Hola que tal bueno ya probé con mi primera historia y me fue bien a mi parecer XD, ahora les traigo otra, como se darán cuenta trata en si es de los lindos hijos de las parejas de la excelente obra de Hiro Mashima (a mi parecer es un pu** genio), mucho romance con comedia acción, como es la serie original espero que les guste

Detalles antes de comenzar

La historia se relata en tercera persona… aunque en algunos momentos específicamente "POV" es en primera persona

-_hola Esteban ¿Cómo estás?_- dialogo

-_puede ser pero… estoy seguro de que no es el- _ "…" tres puntos seria como las comas en si para entrecortar los diálogos

OOOOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOOOO cambio de escenario

* * *

Prologo

Lugar.- Reino de Fiore, Bosque

Fecha.- Año 810

-_buahhhh… mmm ya está amaneciendo- _se podía ver a una chica despertar con ayuda de los primeros rayos de sol que entraban por su ventana

-_ya veo hoy es el dia… mejor me voy a bañar- _inmediatamente se levantó y se dirigió hacia el baño, una vez dentro se desvistió dejando a la vista un hermoso cuerpo de piel blanca suave como la seda prendió la ducha y dispuso a bañarse enjabonando un hermoso largo pelo de color rosa el cual le llegaba hasta media espalda, realmente era una joven muy hermosa

Una vez terminado el baño se vistió lo más rápido que pudo bajando las escaleras de su casa para adentrarse hacia el cuarto que estaba en el primer piso

_-¡Happy!... ya amaneció despierta-_ se sorprendió mucho al ver que el felino que buscaba no se encontraba en el lugar

-_ese tonto… seguro ya se fue y no me despertó… todos los años es lo mismo-_ inmediatamente la pelirosa tomo sus llaves y salió corriendo a toda prisa

OOOOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOOOO

A lo lejos se podía ver a un pequeño felino acercarse a un lugar que a pesar del sol que ya se empezaba a mostrar todavía estaba cubierto por algo de neblina, extrañamente este felino estaba agarrando dos ramos de flores y mostraba una gran tristeza en su rostro

-_Hola Natsu, Lucy ha pasado un tiempo- _el felino se detuvo frente a dos tumbas en las cuales tenía el nombre de ambos magos grabados junto son el símbolo de Fairy Tail

-_ya han pasado diez años desde su muerte mis amigos… ¿saben? a un pienso que fue un precio sumamente caro por ello… pensar que derrotar a Zeref nos costó tanto- _el felino puso un ramo en cada tumba y se sentó en medio de ambas tumbas agachando la cabeza ya que las lágrimas salían sin parar

-_cada vez me pregunto como estarán los demás… también murieron en esta fecha… seguramente están con ustedes y están haciendo alboroto y medio en el cielo ¿no es verdad?... no saben cómo me gustaría verlos-_

-_otra vez vine sin Nashi jejeje… lo siento sé que me encargaron cuidarla pero no podría soportar verla aquí, observando sus tumbas me partiría aún más el corazón… perdónenme ¿está bien?... de todas formas estoy seguro que ella vendrá más tarde… está ansiosa por contarles cómo ha estado en este último año-_

El pobre felino seguía en las tumbas hablándoles sobre todo lo que haba pasado sin darse cuenta había pasado un buen rato asi que de repente escucho una voz que lo sorprendió

-_¿qué te parece Happy?... este año te alcance-_

_-Nashi… ya veo este año si te despertaste temprano… estas madurando que alegría- _el felino se limpiaba las lágrimas y se burlaba de la pobre chica

-_¿Por qué no me despertaste?... claramente te dije ayer en la noche que quería que viniéramos juntos-_

_-lo siento Nashi… pero bueno que más da ya estás aquí salúdalos-_

_-si… Hola Papa, Hola Mama… ¿Cómo han estado?-_ se acercó a las tumbas cubriendo la mirada con el flequillo de su pelo intentando fingir una sonrisa

-_yo he estado bien este último año… la verdad podría decir que ha sido bastante aburrido en términos generales… ya me anime a ir al pueblo que está aquí cerca durante algún tiempo… incluso conseguí un trabajo como mesera… mi jefa cada vez me felicita dice que lo hago muy bien… llamo mucho la atención de las personas sobre todo de los hombres debe ser porque me parezco bastante a ti mama… tú eras muy hermosa y bueno gracias a dios yo también lo soy en algo… aunque la verdad a veces pierdo el control cuando me molestan demasiado entonces los agarro a golpes sin pensarlo… y cuando eso pasa pierdo mis propinas del dia… a veces todavía sueño con ustedes… lo amables que eran conmigo y lo bien que lo pasábamos… los extraño mucho…- _la pobre pelirosa ya no podía contener más las lágrimas y estas empezaron a salir amargamente, Happy viéndola en tal estado solo la abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo

-_bueno papá, mamá asi han estado las cosa por aquí últimamente… me siento feliz de haberlos visitado ya espero con ansias el venir el próximo año… cuídense si… jajaja pero que digo pero da igual sé que ustedes me estarán cuidando desde donde estén… los quiero mucho papá, mamá… nos vemos- _Nashi se limpió las lágrimas y puso una hermosa sonrisa que era idéntica a la de Lucy y comenzó a irse junto con el felino que también se despidió de ellos

Una vez en la casa Nashi se puso a preparar el desayuno mientras que Happy la miraba y recordaba como Lucy a veces les preparaba el desayuno a él y a Natsu

-_si no fuera por el pelo serias idéntica a tu mama- _pensaba el felino mientras veía como Nashi se esforzaba pero de repente a la pobre se le cayó el sartén haciendo que el felino se ría

-_incluso en lo torpe… jajaja_-

_-¿Qué dijiste Happy?- _ella se acercó amenazando al felino con una espátula

-_nada… nada_-

Asi paso el dia, Nashi se fue a trabajar tan solo medio dia y Happy se quedó cuidando la casa. Una vez llegada la noche ambos se encontraban cenando

-_y dime Nashi… ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?_- peguntaba curioso el felino

-_pues ninguna novedad… aunque la verdad vi a unos tipos bastante extraños_-

_-¿extraños cómo?_-

-_si bastante raros estuvieron en el restaurante todo el dia… bueno a lo menos eso es lo que creo ya que cuando yo llegue a trabajar ellos ya estaban ahí y solo se fueron poco antes de que cerráramos el lugar… además llevaban una extrañas túnicas_-

-_enserio suenan raros_- Mientras conversaban se escuchó como alguien llamaba a la puerta

-_mmm ¿Qué raro?... esperas a alguien Nashi_- preguntaba el felino

-_no… a nadie pero igual mejor voy a ver_- asi la pelirosa se acercó a la puerta, justo cuando ella abrió fue lanzada fuertemente y justo antes de que ella se estrellara con la pared Happy la atrapo sorprendiéndola

-_dime ¿tú eres Nashi Dragneel?_- pregunto el misterioso hombre estaba acompañado de otros dos tipos quienes estaban vestidos de la misma forma

-¿_Quiénes son ustedes?_- Happy estaba bastante molesto sorprendiendo mucho a la pelirosa ya que nunca lo había visto asi

_-¿estos tipos son los mismos del restaurante?... ¿qué es lo que querrán conmigo?_- pensaba sumamente asustada la pelirosa

-¡_¡responde niña!... estoy seguro de que tú eres la hija de Natsu Dragneel… asi que dime ¿Dónde tienen oculta las llaves?_-

_-¿de qué llaves me hablas… no entiendo lo que me dices?_-

-_no te hagas la tonta o lo lamentaras_- el misterioso hombre bastante molesto intento golpear a Nashi que se cubrió el rostro pero dicho golpe fue detenido por Happy quien se había transformado de la misma manera que lo hacía Lily hace ya mucho tiempo

-_le ponen un dedo encima y les juro que no salen vivos_-

-_vaya… veo que eres ese tipo de gato… seguramente eres un Exceed… bien cuando quieras te daremos una buena lección_-

_-¡Happy!... ¿Qué está pasando?_- preguntaba angustiada la pelirosa

-_no te preocupes Nashi… voy a cumplir lo que le prometí a mi mejor amigo… no voy permitir que nada malo te pase-_

_-¡Happy!-_

CONTINUARA….

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí llega el prólogo y sigue en el primer Cap "¿Fairy Tail?" espero que le haya gustado y si tienen queja, dudas o simplemente les gusto ya saben REVIEWS XD… espero sus opiniones bye bye se cuidan


	2. ¿Fairy Tail?

Hola que tal aquí un nuevo espero que les guste y agradecer de antemano que se tomen el tiempo para leerla

* * *

Detalles antes de comenzar

La historia se relata en tercera persona… aunque en algunos momentos específicamente "POV" es en primera persona

-_hola Esteban ¿Cómo estás?_- dialogo

-_puede ser pero… estoy seguro de que no es el- _ "…" tres puntos seria como las comas en si para entrecortar los diálogos

OOOOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOOOO cambio de escenario

* * *

Capítulo 1

¿Fairy Tail?

_-¡Happy!-_

En ese momento se vio como el felino le devolvía el golpe al encapuchado arrojándolo junto a los otros dos tipos sacándolos de la casa pero inmediatamente uno de ellos saco una lacrima lanzándola hacia el felino quien solo la rechazo pero

_-¿Qué fue lo que me lanzaste?_- de repente el felino ya no podía moverse se quedó estático

-_bueno… se puede ver que no tienes ninguna experiencia en pelea… lo que te arroje es una lacrima que contenía magia de parálisis la cual se activa cuando el objetivo la toca_-

-¡_bastardos!_- el felino intentaba moverse pero no lograba conseguirlo

-_oye mira este se desmayó- el otro encapuchado apuntaba al que fue golpeado por Happy –ese gato es bastante fuerte físicamente hablando me pregunto si nos podrá hacer lo mismo_-

-_tal vez… este tonto no será el más fuerte de los tres pero es el que mejor aguanta el daño físico… bueno que más da ahora vamos por la chica_-

_-¡sip!-_

_-¡oigan imbéciles… no se les ocurra tocarla!- _el felino aun intentaba salirse de la parálisis mientras tenía una mirada llena de odio

-_ohhhhh… y dime que vas hacer al respecto gato inútil… ¿mejor cállate si no quieres que te matemos?_- se acercó el encapuchado para después lanzarle algo de tierra en la cara del felino que solo mostraba impotencia por no poderse mover

-_déjalo mejor nos apresuramos… si no el amo Derek se molestara y sabes cómo se pone cuando nos tardamos_-

-_si tienes razón_- ambos entraron nuevamente a la casa donde encontraron a Nashi temblando sin poder moverse sin prestarles atención ya que solo veía como happy estaba caído sin poder moverse pero algo la sorprendió

_-¡les dije que no se les ocurriera tocarla!- _ese era Happy que por un instante se había logrado activa su magia Aera y se lanzó golpeando de lleno al encapuchado que se había mofado de él junto con el otro internándose de golpe atravesando la pared del dormitorio de happy creando una gran cantidad de polvo

_-¿Happy estas bien?-_ una vez levantado el polvo la pelirosa se acercó a los escombros buscando a su amigo y una vez que lo encontró _-que bueno… no te vez tan mal… bueno es mejor que nos vayamos-_

-_no_- justo ahí se sentía como alguien quería salir por donde el felino estaba echado o a lo menos eso aparentaba

-_siguen consientes_- pregunto la pelirosa un tanto asustada

-_si… a lo menos estoy seguro que el baboso que se mofo de mi esta inconsciente incluso debe tener todas sus costillas y la columna rota… le di el golpe con toda mi rabia pero el otro de alguna forma logro amortiguar el impacto asi que yo lo retendré un poco más aquí dentro… Nashi tienes que irte_-

_-¡no!_- la pelirosa miro sumamente molesta al felino haciendo que este se asuste y de inmediato le vino a la mente recuerdos de cuando él hacía que Lucy se cabreara y se vengaba del felino

-_no seas tonta… entiéndelo este tipo no es tan débil como los otros dos no lo voy a poder derrotar además no me puedo mover lo único que puedo hacer es retenerlo aquí u momento hasta que salga_- el felino decía todo eso mientras sentía como el otro golpeaba fuertemente para salir _–¡no pierdas tiempo y huye!-_

_-¡no quiero!... tu eres todo lo que tengo si me voy y te dejo sé que ya no te volver a ver… y eso es algo que no me pienso permitir… asi que no…_- de repente la pelirosa fue interrumpida por el felino

-_lo lamento Nashi… al final parece que no pude cumplir por completo mi promesa… pero aun asi no pienso permitir que algo te pase asi que por favor vete de aquí… para que asi cuando vuelva a ver a mi amigo donde el esta tenga cara para mirarlo a los ojos_- el felino comenzó a derramar lágrimas haciendo que la pelirosa pero ambos no notaron que el encapuchado que estaba atrapado había dejado de golpear y ya no intentaba salir era bastante extraño

-_te quiero Happy_- la pelirosa se puso de pie y miro fijamente al felino

-_yo también te quiero… y una vez que este lo bastante lejos ve a Fa…._- antes de que el felino termine de decirle a la pelirosa hubo una fuerte explosión mando a volar a los dos

_-¡que humillación pensar que un estúpido gato nos causaría semejante problema y peor aún me obligaría a tener que usar mi magia que deshonra!-_ se quejaba el encapuchado que salía de los escombros mientras se veía como creaba un poco de fuego en ambas manos

_-¡Nashi huye!_- seguía pidiéndole el felino que había perdido su forma de pelea y está todo pequeño con toda la espalda quemada

-_asi que estas aquí estúpido gato… me sorprende ver que sigues entero eres bastante resistente… pero bueno voy a disfrutar volviéndote carbón_- el encapuchado se acercó con un fuerte mirada de odio hacia el felino pero por un momento desvió su mirada hacia la pelirosa que estaba tirada en el piso cerca de ellos

-_mira niña… esto es lo que te puede pasar si intentas huir asi que espero que te lo pienses dos antes de intentar algo_- el encapuchado estaba a punto de atacar al felino pero se detuvo ya que vio como este tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja lo cual le molesto aún mas

-_tu solo huye Nashi, el fuego de este tipo es mediocre va pasar mucho antes de que me pueda tan solo rostizarme un poco_-

_-¿Qué dijiste gato?_- preguntaba molesto el encapuchado

-_lo que escuchaste tu fuego es mediocre… hace mucho tiempo yo entrenaba con alguien que realmente era capaz de quemarme por eso sé que tu magia comparada con la de él es patética… veta Nashi este tipo es no me hará nada_-

Al escuchar eso el encapuchado cubrió ambas manos con la mayor cantidad de fuego que podía soportar y de inmediato y la lanzo directamente hacia el felino creando una enorme torre de fuego la cual atravesó el techo de la casa. La pelirosa al ver tal cosa que atónita y de la nada su cuerpo empezó a emitir un extraño color rojo sumamente intenso haciendo que el encapuchado retroceda mientras que inconscientemente sentía un gran miedo.

* * *

Flash Back

-_oye papi… ¿Por qué aun no puedo crear ningún tipo de fuego?_- una pequeña pelirosa de a lo menos unos 5 años se acercaba a un joven también de pelo rosa

-_mmm…_- el joven se ponía todo pensativo claramente se veía como se esforzaba para encontrar un respuesta clara a la pregunta de su hija pero –_no lo sé_- fue lo que le respondio

-_ohhhhh papi no seas malo vamos dime_- le pedía con mucha ternura la pequeña

-_no es que sea malo hijita… enserio no sabe_- una joven de pelo rubio salió de una cocina llevando una olla y junto a ella estaba un felino de pelo azul quien traía con esfuerzo los platos con los cubiertos

-_deja que te ayude mi amor_- el pelirosa se levantó y tomo la ola de la rubia para ponerla en la mesa mientras la rubia se estaba con su hija en su falda

-_a ver por lo que recuerdo cuando aún estábamos más seguido en el gremio, el maestro nos dijo que la magia se origina a través de los sentimientos es lo que le da más fuerza y por eso se puede manifestar_- le respondio la rubia pero tuvo una pequeña decepción al ver como no había entendido nada

-_bueno eso en la mayoría de los casos también puede ser que estés en una situación donde tengas tanta presión que tu magia saldrá por si misma claro que estar impulsada por tus sentimientos_- agrego el pelirosa mientras ordenaba los platos en su lugar correspondiente

-_sigo sin entender_- les respondía la pequeña niña haciendo que a los demás se les salga una pequeña gota de sudor en la nuca

-_se parece tanto a ti_- comento la rubia con algo de tristeza

_-¡Aye!- _agrego el felino

-_bueno Nashi bueno te preocupes cuando sea el momento, estoy seguro que tu magia saldrá y relucirá con todo su esplendor_- le dijo el pelirosa mirándola fijamente

_-¿Cómo estas tan seguro papá?-_

-_que como… mmm… porque eres mi hija-_

Al escuchar eso la pequeña sonrio y solo asintió con la cabeza con una gran sonrisa la cual se mostraba llena de felicidad

* * *

Fin Flash Back

_-¡ahhhhhhhhhh!-_ este grito de rabia y enojo fue lanzado por Nashi después de ver como el encapuchado lanzaba tremendo ataque sobre el pobre de Happy pero junto con ese grito de desesperación un aura color rojo intenso empezó a salir del cuerpo de Nashi y junto con esa aura una enorme cantidad de fuego salió del cuerpo de la pelirosa causando tremenda explosión en la casa

Un momento después de que se disipara el polvo creado en el lugar por la explosión y ver como casi no quedaba nada de la casa la pelirosa estaba parada con la mirada abajo frente al encapuchado quien estaba tirado en el piso con serias quemaduras por todo su cuerpo

-_vaya que poder… pero no eres consciente de que lo tienes asi que no pasa nada ya se encargaran de ti_- fue lo último que dijo el encapuchado al ver como la pelirosa estaba parada frente a él pero como había dicho ella había perdido la conciencia y solo cayó al piso sin decir nada.

OOOOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOOOO

Ya pasada la noche a lo lejos se podía ver como los primeros rayos del sol entraban a la ahora destruida casa de la pelirosa mientras que un tanto alejado de la casa se podía ver como tres nuevos encapuchados caminaban en dirección a esta dos un tanto altos ya adultos y uno bastante pequeño

_-¡ay!... mi cabeza que dolor_- se despertaba Nashi al recibir los primeros rayos del sol en su rostro estirando sus brazos pero estos se detuvieron al sentir a alguien cerca

-_mmm… ¿Qué es esto?... ¡ah!-_ se dio cuenta de que este el bastardo que los había atacado tanto fue el susto que se alejó inmediatamente pero algo llamo su atención

_-¿parecería que no respira?... ¿no recuerdo que fue lo que pasó?_- se decía a si misma pero de inmediato sintió algo en sus pies mientras retrocedía y este era Happy quien seguía tirado en el piso claramente se veían como tenia serias quemaduras en todo el cuerpo principalmente en la espalda

_-¡Happy!... ¡es cierto nos atacaron entonces tú!_- lagrimas empezaron a brotar al ver en qué estado estaba el felino pero se sorprendió mucho al ver como este respiraba con mucha dificultad pero lo hacia

_-¡si-sigues vi-vivo!... ¡qué alegría!... pero con esas heridas no vas a resistir mucho… tengo que llevarte al pueblo_- inmediatamente ella rompió una parte de la túnica del encapuchado aunque esta estaba algo chamuscada no importo entonces con esta cubrió al felino lo tomo en sus brazos e intento pararse pero

_-¿eh?... ¿Qué me pasa?-_ la pelirosa no podía ponerse de pie el cuerpo no le respondía

-_no puede ser justo ahora mi cuerpo no me responde_- mientras se molestaba consigo misma, vio por un instante el rostro del felino y notaba como el respiraba con dificultad y a la vez como se esforzaba por ello, era evidente que Happy no se iba a rendir fácilmente

-_lo voy a lograr, te lo prometo Happy te vas a poner bien_- sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenía la pelirosa se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la salida, justo en ella vio como el uno de los encapuchados estaba tirado inconsciente no daba señales de que despertara, asi la pelirosa siguió su camino ya estando un poco alejada de la casa vio cómo se acercaban caminando 3 nuevos encapuchados hacia ella

_-¿¡que!?... otros más_- la pelirosa no intento escapar solo se quedó de pie como si los espera

Asi los encapuchados seguían su camino ya estaban bastante cerca de la pelirosa pero había algo extraño en ellos, para ser claros no la habían prestado atención, como si la ignoraran pero uno de ellos poso su mirada en ella y en el momento en que la vio se paró de golpe

-_Lu…_- estaba a punto de pronunciar la encapuchada

-_una mujer_- pensó la pelirosa al escuchar la voz de la mientras seguía bastante confusa por el comportamiento de estas personas

Inmediatamente los otros la vieron y también se quedaron secos sin decir nada era obvio que estaban sumamente sorprendidos pero la pelirosa no entendía porque

_-¿Quiénes con ustedes?... ¿también nos van a atacar?-_ pregunto furiosa la pelirosa intentando tener un actitud fuerte ante la situación pero era evidente el miedo que sentía

Al escucharla los tres reaccionaron de inmediato como si se hubiera dado cuenta quien era

_-¿atacar?_-pregunto otro encapuchado este con la voz de un hombre

-_son amigos de los malditos que nos atacaron anoche… ¿no es cierto?_-

_-¿los atacaron?... ¿Quiénes?-_ esta vez fue la pequeña enana casualmente era más o menos del tamaño de Happy pero con voz de mujer

La duda cubrió el rostro de la pelirosa pero se sorprendió aún más al ver como la mujer se le acercaba

-_parece ser que pasaste una noche terrible… no nos tengas miedo no tenemos nada que ver con quienes te hayan atacado_- en ese instante la mujer empezó a quitarse la capucha de la cabeza

-_oye no lo hagas… ¡Wen…!_- intento pronunciar su nombre pero se detuvo lo cual llamo la atención de la pelirosa

-_no pasa… después de todo confió en ella_- termino de quitarse la capucha

_-¡que hermosa!-_ fue lo primero que le vino a la mente a Nashi al ver a la mujer y era asi era una mujer muy hermosa de piel blanca de pelo azul que amarrado en una sola coleta que era claro que era bastante largo, pero lo que más sorprendió a Nashi fue tanto la mirada y la sonrisa que esta mujer puso

-_me mira con nostalgia_- pensó la pelirosa

-_si me dices, que anoche los atacaron entonces… ¿el que llevas en tus brazos es un herido?_-

-_bueno… si_-

-_déjame verlo… por favor_-

-_no, discúlpenme no tengo tiempo para esto tengo que llevarlo al pueblo_-

-_espera… creo que puedo ayudarte… por favor_-

-_es-está bien_- termino accediendo la pelirosa entonces le descubrió al felino y se los mostro. Inmediatamente es pues de que lo vieron un aura de odio apareció en el alrededor a lo menos por parte del hombre que incluso hizo puño su mano intentando contenerse lo más que podía, por otro lado la pequeña empezó a temblar al verlo tanto que incluso Nashi se dio cuenta de ello pero se callo

-_vaya sí que esta grave_- la mujer estaba más calmada parece que esperaba algo peor, entonces ella extendió sus manos y empezó a aplicar su magia sobre el felino

_-¿Qué estás haciendo?-_ pregunto asustada la pelirosa

-_no te preocupes… soy maga… y para suerte de ustedes soy una maga celestial-_

_-¿maga celestial?-_

-_asi es maga celestial… mi especialidad es la curación… pero lamentablemente las heridas de tu amigo son bastante graves… me tomaría mucho tiempo curarlo por completo… y eso es algo que no tenemos pero aun asi va estar mucho mejor_-

De repente se veía como Happy ya no respiraba con dificultad, estaba muchísimo mejor, Nashi estaba sumamente sorprendida al verlo tanto que un pequeña lagrima rodo por su mejilla

-_gracias_-

-_bueno, es mejor que nos vayamos_- de repente el hombre comenzó a caminar seguido de la pequeña mientras la maga celestial se ponía su capucha

-_no me agradezcas lo habría hecho sin importar que_-

-_este antes díganme sus nombres_- le pido son felicidad la pelirosa

-_no creo que debamos… mejor que queden las cosas asi_-

_-¿pero?-_

-_está bien, nos vemos_- la mujer se empezó a alejar del lugar alcanzando a los otros dos

_-¿nos vemos?... espero que asi sea_- la pelirosa también se alejó del lugar con una gran sonrisa

OOOOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOOOO

Dos horas fue lo que tardo Nashi en llegar al pueblo ni bien llego fue directo a la casa de su jefa Spetto-san, la que una vez trabajara como empleada cunado Lucy vivía con su papá, ni bien llegaron ella los acogió de inmediato y fue a buscar al doctor del pueblo para que los curara, mientras el doctor atendía a Happy, la pelirosa les conto todo lo que pasó la noche anterior. La pobre Spetto no podía creer que esos tipos estuvieran tras Nashi se sentía algo mal por no darse cuenta de ello ya qué estos tipos estuvieron todo el dia en su restaurante

También les conto sobre las amables personas con las que se encontró mientras venían hacia aquí y como ellos ayudaron a Happy, ya que por comentario del doctor piensa que si ellos no hubieran aparecido el felino probablemente habría muerto pero eso no paso

Asi la pelirosa se alojó en la casa de Spetto-san como era de esperarse, les avisaron al ejercito del consejo para que fueran a la casa de Nashi a capturar a los criminales, pero grande fue su sorpresa al escuchar que los guardias no habían encontrado a nadie en el lugar ni siquiera el que había muerto.

-_seguramente vinieron sus compañeros a recogerlos_- comentaron los guardias

-_entonces si ese el caso, todo el pueblo está en peligro… ¿qué es lo que van a hacer?- _reclamaba la jefa de Nashi

-_el alcalde del pueblo ya se encargó de eso, según lo que nos dijo es que el contrato a unos mercenarios especializados, para este trabajo solo nos queda pedir que cumplan con su trabajo_- termino diciendo el guardia para después retirarse

_-¿con que mercenarios?... espero que logren solucionar todo este problema_-

-_me pregunto si esas personas serían los mercenarios_- se preguntaba Nashi a si misma

Bueno con esa cuestionante dos días pasaron unos dos días desde que fueron atacados, la pelirosa se encontraba en la sala de la casa estaba sola cuidando a Happy y se notaba como meditaba sobre algo

-_ya recordé todo lo que paso esa noche, al final por algún motivo se me vino ese recuerdo a la mente, cuando todavía intentaba entrenar con papá, pero nunca pude lograrlo y después con su muerte, lo deje por completo… pero ¿Por qué salieron llamas de mi cuerpo cuando pensé que Happy había muerto?... además ese color rojo intenso… y últimamente me siento muy rara de repente mi cuerpo se calienta sin motivo y me siento como se algo quisiera salir… papá como quisiera que estés aquí seguramente tu sabrías que me está pasando_-

-_seguramente estás pensando en lo que paso esa noche… ¿no es cierto Nashi?-_ de repente se escuchó la voz de un felino en la sala haciendo que la pelirosa se exaltara

_-¡Happy!- _inmediatamente la pelirosa se puso de pie y fue directo a abrazar a su amigo _–¡estás bien… estas bien… estas bien… estas bien…!-_

-_Nashi afloja un poco… me estas apretujando_- exclamaba el felino mientras sentía que un poco más y se le salía el alma

_-¿ah?... pero ni que te hubiera apretado tan fuerte_- decía la pelirosa pero de repente se asustó al ver que el felino se desmayo

Pasado un rato

_-perdóname Happy me imagino que por que estas débil te lastime_-

_-mmm… ¿puede ser pero es impresión mi o estas más fuerte?-_

_-¿te parece?-_ la pelirosa ponía cara de duda y movía su mano tratando de comprobar lo que le habían dicho

_-es lo que temía se rompió el sello_- pensó el felino para sí mismo

_-y bueno dime ¿qué se siente despertar después de dormir por dos días completos?-_

_-siento que reviví-_

-_bueno literalmente lo hiciste, si no hubiera sido por esas personas tal vez ahora…-_

-_dime Nashi ¿Cómo eran esas personas?-_

-_bueno solo vi a una, era sumamente hermosa, toda una candidata a reina de belleza de pelo azul y piel blanca y sedosa, además me dijo que era una maga celestial_-

-_ya veo_- decía mientras que para sí mismo –_entonces no fue un sueño donde Wendy me salvaba la vida… enserio paso… ¿pero para que vendrían?-_

-_dime Nashi recuerdas los que paso esa noche-_

_-si-_

-_y tienes alguna idea de que fue-_

_-no… intento buscar en mis recuerdos pero no aparece nada-_

_-bueno… tampoco es que estén ahí… el motivo de todo esto paso apenas cuando naciste… asi que difícil que lo vayas a recordar-_

_-¿tú sabes sobre lo que me está pasando?-_

_-bueno tengo una idea pero no soy el indicado para explicarte-_

_-entonces… ¿Quién?-_

_-tu abuelo… pero para encontrarlo… necesitamos ir a ese otro lugar-_

_-¿mi abuelo?... ¿tengo un abuelo?-_

_-si… pero veo que no lo recuerdas… entonces difícil que recuerdes los demás-_

_-¿y donde es ese lugar?-_

_-Fairy Tail-_

_-¿Fairy Tail?-_

_-si… el gremio al cual perteneció Natsu hace mucho tiempo-_

_-mi papá-_

_-si… vamos a ir ahí… ni bien pueda caminar con normalidad partimos-_

_-bueno si tú dices está bien-_

_-sí creo que es el mejor lugar para encontrar varias respuestas a tus preguntas-_

OOOOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOOOO

Mientras tanto bastante lejos del pueblo donde estaban Nashi y Happy

-_dime Romeo ¿hasta cuándo piensas llevar a esos tipos en tus hombros?-_ preguntaba una pequeña Exceed

-_hasta que los entregue a donde pertenecen y los mate juntos con toda su panda de criminales por lo que le hicieron a Happy_-

-_bueno en parte tienes razón… pero…-_

-_no vas hacer tal cosa Romeo… recuerda que nuestra misión es detenerlos y luego llamar al ejercito del consejo para que los arresten, tienen muchos crímenes que pagar pero matarlos no es la solución_-

-_pero Wendy-_

-_pero nada… ¡me has entendido!_-

-_si amor está bien_-

-_además ya estamos a punto de llegar al lugar asi que alístate_-

-_si ya lo sé… voy a disfrutar haciéndolos polvo_-

De ahí pasaron como diez minutos hasta que llegaron a una cueva en la cual en su interior había una fortaleza bastante bien construida y destruyeron todo el lugar como todo miembro de Fairy Tail suele hacer acabando con su misión

Un rato más tarde mientras iban a avisarles, al ejército del consejo

-_saben aún no puedo creer lo mucho que se parece Nashi a Lucy_- comentaba la maga del cielo

-_tienes razón fue por el sol que la alumbraba lo que hacía que pareciera que su pelo era rubio y realmente pensé que estaba viendo a Lucy_- añadía Romeo

-_aunque esa extraña anomalía mágica que se sentía desde su cuerpo la verdad me preocupa_- comentaba Charle

-_seguramente se rompió parte del sello que le puso Igneel hace tiempo… si las cosas son asi… estoy seguro que no pasara mucho hasta que vaya al antiguo lugar del gremio_-

-_me pregunto como la tratara Cana cuando la vea_- comentaba Wendy

-_yo me preocuparía más por Louise… no quiero imaginármelo_- añadía Charle

-_bueno mejor apresurémonos en terminar la misión y tal vez asi nosotros más podamos ir a recibirla_-

_-¡si vamos!-_

CONTINUARA….

* * *

Bueno que tal espero que les haya gustado y ya saben cualquier reclamo o duda que tengan o cítrica es bien recibida no se callen XD; esperen por el siguiente Bye Bye.


	3. Papás (1ra Parte)

Hola ¿cómo están?, espero que bien bueno aquí el segundo Cap. de la historia espero que lo disfruten y se les agradece de antemano por tomarse el tiempo para leerlo

* * *

Detalles antes de comenzar

La historia se relata en tercera persona… aunque en algunos momentos específicamente "POV" es en primera persona

-_hola Esteban ¿Cómo estás?_- dialogo

-_puede ser pero… estoy seguro de que no es el- _ "…" tres puntos seria como las comas en si para entrecortar los diálogos

OOOOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOOOO cambio de escenario

* * *

Papás (1ra Parte)

_-¡que calor!-_ se quejaba la pelirosa mientras cubría su rostro con la mano, para después mirar molesta al felino que iba por su detrás

_-no me mires asi Nashi… ya te dije que lo siento-_ este esquivaba la mirada fulminante de la pelirosa

_-¿Cómo que no te mire asi?... si es tu culpa que tengamos que caminar y peor aún bajo este sol-_

El felino no dijo nada solo seguía esquivando esa mirada fulminante mientras recordaba lo que paso en la ciudad anterior

* * *

Flash Back

_-¡ohhhh!... ¡qué bonito!- _exclamaba la rubia mientras miraba con asombro la plaza central del pueblo al que habían llegado

_-mmm… creo que es lo único que le escuchado decir a Nashi durante todo el viaje- _pensaba el felino –_es entendible después de todo… yo nunca deje que dejara el pueblo o que viajara a algún lado-_

_-mira Happy… mira- _la pelirosa apuntaba a lo que parecía una feria ambulante que pasaba por esta ciudad entonces por la curiosidad ambos se acercaron

_-¡pasen… pasen señores!... atrévanse a jugar black Jack la entrada mínima 10 mil jewels si ganan el interés que se les abonaran es del 500%-_ anunciaba un señor de un aspecto bastante gracioso ya que tenía cara de naipe específicamente parecía un rey

-_jajaja_- no pudo evitar reír la pelirosa al verlo –_que tipo tan raro… jajaja-_

-_mmm… que chica tan hermosa… dime te animas a jugar_- se acercó el cara de naipe a la pelirosa quien intentaba dejar de reírse pero le era inevitable

_-discúlpela señor_- le decía el felino pero el tambien tenía toda la intención de reír junto a la pelirosa aguantándose las ganas tapándose la boca con sus patitas

_-vamos no sean cobardes… solo 10 mil jewels la entrada anímense_- seguía insistiendo el señor

-_no mejor vámonos Happy-_ la pelirosa tenía la intención de irse se detuvo al ver algo curioso

_-¡gane!- _gritaba un joven mientras le entregaban un saco de monedas donde recibía su premio haciendo que a ambos se les prenda el foco con alguna idea similar

_-mira Nashi… ¿Qué te parece?... tengo algo de dinero aquí-_ decía el felino mientras disimulaba buscar dinero en su pequeña mochila

_-asi… bueno podríamos intentar-_

Como era de esperar al principio les fue bien ganando tres partidas seguidas entonces la pelirosa le advirtió

_-Happy ya triplicamos los escasos fondos que teníamos mejor nos retiramos-_

_-mmm… pero estamos en racha lo mejor sería aumentar la apuesta y asi conseguir aún más dinero-_ el felino tenía unos ojos bastantes codiciosos

_-pe-pero…_- la pelirosa intento detenerlo pero ya era tarde

Un rato más tarde el felino con cara de desesperado ya jugaba la que podía ser su última partida después de las tres primeras victorias tuvo con 10 derrotas seguidas y se quedó sin dinero

_-Happy te lo advertí-_ la pelirosa se cubría la cara con molestia

_-no te preocupes Nashi esta si gano y después nos vamos-_

_-muy bien mi felino amigo… pides una carta más-_ el señor cara de naipe le preguntaba con un tono de burla

_-no_- decía el felino con determinación mientras en su mente –_muy bien tengo dos reinas y eso equivale 20 vamos sé que puedo ganar-_

_-Bueno yo tomare una más…y otra más… muy bien ahí lo dejo-_ el cara de naipe seguía confiado

_-listo mostrémoslas_-

_-¡muy tengo 20!-_ el felino mostro ambas cartas

_-haber yo tengo… 8… 4… 8… As… gane de nuevo_- el cara de naipe se reía con malicia mientras que la pelirosa al ver esto solo hizo puño su mano para darle un buen golpe al felino que lo saco volando

_-hasta luego señor cara de naipe-_ se despidió la pelirosa mientras fingía una sonrisa y se dirigía hacia donde había caído el felino asustando un poco al cara de naipe que le devolvió la despedida

Ya una vez donde estaba el felino que había caído de cabeza enterrándola en el suelo

_-¡Happy espero que por lo menos te hayas guardado dinero para la comida!_- la pelirosa se acercó sacando al felino por las patas mientras lo miraba con un aura peligrosa

_-Aye_- el felino señalo su mochila haciendo que Nashi encuentre un monedero donde habían apenas 100 jewels

_-espero que estés preparado para morir de hambre en lo que queda el camino-_ termino diciendo la pelirosa mientras se dirigía a un pequeño mercado que estaba cerca

_-Aye-_ respondio el felino que se levantó todo apenado y apachurrado para seguir a la pelirosa

Final Flash Back

* * *

Ambos continuaban caminando mientras entraban a un bosque el cual era bastante espeso lo cual era beneficioso para ambos mientras seguían avanzando Happy miraba de reojo todo el lugar y varios recuerdos se le venían a la memoria lanzando un suspiro al aire lo cual sorprendió a la pelirosa

_-¿pasa algo Happy?-_

_-no nada… solo que me vienen muchos recuerdos al ver este bosque-_

_-¿ah sí?-_

_-si… mira más allá se encuentra un espacio vacío de árboles… seguramente hay una casa de conejo en ese lugar-_ el felino levantaba vuelo dirigiéndose hacia donde había apuntado

_-es cierto… vaya conoces bien este lugar-_ Nashi se acercó a la casa de conejo la cual estaba ya bastante decaída daba la impresión de que nadie había venido en años

_-si… en este bosque Natsu y yo pasamos muchas aventuras-_ un poco de tristeza cubrió el rostro del felino mientras que la pelirosa se quedó un poco pálida al pensar que en estos lugares su papá podría haber jugado, reído, peleado o incluso llorado

_-vaya… que lugar tan bonito-_ decía la pelirosa mientras que una imagen donde su papá jugaba con Happy pasaba por su mente y una pequeña lagrima rodaba por su rostro pero la pelirosa se la quitó rápidamente

-_bueno Nashi continuamos-_ el felino señalaba de nuevo el rumbo

_-si_- la pelirosa asintió con la cabeza

Mientras seguían caminando Happy continuaba mostrándole los lugares donde él y Natsu habían estado como el lago donde pescaban o el lugar donde se encontraron con Gildarts por primera vez y por último, tambien fueron al lugar donde Natsu se le había declarado a Lucy

_-vaya asi que aquí mis papás-_ miraba con felicidad la pelirosa

_-si… por lo que recuerdo todos en el gremio sabíamos lo que sentían el uno por el otro, pero por diferentes circunstancias siempre habían mal entendidos entre ellos… esa vez Natsu hizo un comentario malo a Lucy haciendo que ella llorara… entonces ella vino hacia aquí y Natsu la siguió… para cuando volvieron estaban agarrados de la mano y declararon a todos que ahora eran pareja y todo lo demás_-

-_vaya… asi que papá incluso hizo llorar a mamá-_

_-bueno si… pero en ese entonces Natsu era bastante tonto e infantil… incluso después que empezó a salir con Lucy seguía con la misma actitud… pero cuando naciste el cambio fue radical en el-_

_-vaya-_ la pelirosa no encontró mejor respuesta solo se sentía muy feliz de escuchar esas cosas sentía que al fin podía conocer algo de sus papás

_-bueno sigamos_- el felino continuo con el camino mientras la pelirosa lo seguía de repente se escucharon a lo lejos campanadas de iglesia, a la pelirosa le parecio extraño pero el felino solo apresuro el paso llegando a una pequeña colina

_-¡que enorme!-_ Nashi se sorprendió al ver primero la catedral de la ciudad después desvío su mirada posándola sobre un rio que cruzaba en medio de la ciudad, más a un costado se veía una gran plaza con un enorme árbol en el medio y muchas personas por los alrededores, dirigiendo su vista más al fondo de la ciudad noto como destacaba un edificio el cual estaba todo taponeado con tablas y era lo único que no hacia juego con la ciudad

_-bueno continuamos_- le sugirió Happy

-_claro-_ asintió la pelirosa para que unos 10 minutos después entraran a la ciudad

_-¿a dónde vamos Happy_?- le pregunto la pelirosa notando como la catedral de la ciudad se hacía más grande a su vista

-_a visitar a unos amigos_- respondio el felino

_-¿y ellos son los que nos van a ayudar?-_

_-mmm… bueno seguramente saben lo que te está pasando pero no creo que nos digan nada-_

La duda envolvió al rostro de la rubia mientras se decía a si misma _-¿entonces para que vinimos?-_

Un rato paso antes de que llegaran a la catedral, Nashi miraba sorprendida lo enorme que era su portón principal, pensó que ellos entrarían a esta o algo parecido pero se sorprendió un poco al ver que Happy se dirigía hacia a otro lado. Ella intento preguntarle a donde iban realmente pero se detuvo ya que noto que el felino estaba extrañamente serio

Dieron unos pasos más, entonces la pelirosa noto como en el fondo yacía algo que ya había visto antes pero no era uno solo, eran varios

_-¿esas son tumbas?-_ pregunto un tanto temblorosa la pelirosa

-_si… son de mis amigos… de los amigos de Natsu y Lucy-_

_-¿sus amigos?-_

_-Makarov Dreyar… Laxus Dreyar… Mirajane Strauss… Erza Scarlet… Jellal Fernandez… __Gray Fullbuster… Juvia Loxar… Gajeel Redfox… Levi Mcgarden… Elfman Strauss… __Evergreen…-_ la pelirosa leyó los nombres de las primeras 11 lapidas y habían muchas más en el fondo al mismo tiempo trago hondo al verlas

-_son como 10 años en que no los visito… por eso aproveche la oportunidad-_ decía Happy mientras una pequeña lagrima salió al instante

La pelirosa lo abrazo al instante sin decir nada solo quería que sintiera que ella estaba ahí con él en ese momento difícil de repente ambos escucharon unas personas que se acercaban al lugar. El felino volteo a ver quiénes eran, no reconoció a nadie excepto a una, entonces entro un momento en pánico tomo la muñeca de Nashi y la jalo lo más fuerte que pudo hacia unos arbustos

_-¡Happy!... ¿Qué pa…?-_ Nashi intento reclamarle pero fue interrumpida por el felino que tapo la boca de la pelirosa con su patita

Mientras ambos estaban en los arbustos se pudo ver como una mujer se paraba delante de las tumbas. Era una mujer muy hermosa de pelo castaño oscuro un tanto largo y ondulado llevaba puesta un ropa un bastante atrevida la cual consistía en tan solo la parte superior de un traje de baño destacando sus atributos femeninos con demasía con un pantalón el cual llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de sus tobillos y unos tacos, de piel un tanto morena pero sumamente hermosa

_-Oye vieja… donde ponemos las flores-_ se le acercó un joven de aproximadamente unos 17 años tenía el pelo ondulado y algo corto azulado claro, ojos un tanto sesgados con la pupila color rojo, piel blanca y uno que otro piercing en el rostro, llevaba puesto una polera delgada color naranja encima junto a un pantalón color marfil y unas botas cafés

_-¿Qué cosa?-_ la mujer le dio una patada en toda la quijada al escuchar como la llamo el joven quien tiro las flores al cielo mientras estas se separaban. El chico cayó al suelo tomándose la quijada mientras que otro joven en su espalda salto y con gran agilidad tomo todas las flores antes de que cayeran al suelo

_-nunca aprendes… ¿no Len?-_ le dijo el joven pelirrojo, más bien un rojo escarlata de piel blanca con un extraño tatuaje el cual cruzaba su ojo derecho junto al cachete estaba vestido con una polera ajustada color azul oscuro un pantalón negro junto a unas botas igual negras y en la espalda llevaba colgado una espada de una mano la cual no era muy grande

_-¡cállate!- _respondio exaltado Len mandando un mirada desafiante al pelirrojo

-_es-este Edward-san le falto recoger esta flor- _una chica peliazul pero mucho más oscuro que el pelo de Len, jalo tímidamente de la polera del pelirrojo

_-Ah… gracias Nanami-_ el pelirrojo vio por un momento al chica quien se sonrojo un poco al notar la mirada del joven, ella tenía la piel blanca y bastante pálida unos ojos grandes y hermosos extrañamente llevaba un paraguas con el cual se cubría del sol vestida con un vestido color amarillo sumamente claro casi blanco, a pesar de que el vestido era un tanto holgado se notaban los atributos de la chica mejor dicho tenía una figura de muñeca era bastante hermosa

_-¿pero qué paso aquí?-_ otras dos jóvenes aparecieron la que pregunto era una peliblanca igual de atributos bastante pronunciados, piel albina y llevaba puestos unos lentes, vestida con una falda un tanto corta color verde claro y una camisa blanca que tambien resaltaba un poco su escote

_-seguramente le volviste a decir vieja ¿no?- _la otra chica dijo en tono burlón apuntando a Len que seguía en el piso tomándose la barbilla, la chica de pelo rubio largo y ondulado ojos azules, piel albina, parecía algo asi como una princesa sin dejar de mencionar que su aspecto físico era igual al de una muñeca pero su vestimenta dejaba mucho que desear. Para empezar llevaba una polera a tiras bastante delgada y un tanto pequeña, unos shorts igual cortos los cuales difícilmente pasaban a los muslos medias largas color negro, y unos tacos del mismo color

_-¡tú tambien!- _exclamo la joven haciendo que aparezca un sello mágico bajo la rubia, pero ella inmediatamente sintió el ataque mágico asi que en un parpadeo se transportó a espaldas de Nanami mediante magia de rayo

-_ohhhh… Nanami-chan… protégeme por favor-_ le pedía la rubia

-_Louise-san… sus manos-_ la pobre chica dijo eso con leve gemido ya que sentía como las manos de la rubia está en un lugar un tanto inapropiado

-_basta Louise_- la otra chica puso sus manos en el hombro de la rubia mirándola fijamente

-_pero que tiene de malo ya debería estar acostumbrada a que Len o yo la llamemos asi_- replico la rubia

-_no me refiero a eso_- dijo la peliblanca mientras apuntaba al lugar donde estaban las manos de la rubia

-_ahh… esto… pero Senna, estas son tan suaves, grandes y delicadas no me puedo detener_- claramente las manos de la rubia estaban en los pechos de Nanami que de rato en rato se le escapaba un leve gemido por la forma en que Louise tocaba sus pechos

-_Louise-san basta_- exclamo Nanami que inmediatamente transformo todo su cuerpo en agua y se dirigió a la espalda de la mujer castaña que por como vio la situación tenía una vena hinchada en la frente, sumamente molesta

_-¡haber ustedes dos cuando se limpian esas narices!_- grito molesta la mujer apuntando a los dos jóvenes que obviamente tuvieron un ligero derrame nasal al ver tal escena

-lo siento… Maestra- le respondio Edward mientras se limpiaba la nariz, Len hacia lo mismo pero solo desvío su mirada hacia donde estaban Nashi y Happy ocultos claro que no los vio pero le parecio notar algo extraño aun asi no dijo nada al respecto

_-¡pervertidos!-_ exclamo la rubia con una sonrisa

Ninguno respondio solo hicieron como si no hubieran escuchado nada Len se puso de pie mientras que Edward empezó a repartir las flores en las tumbas

-_Cana-san… ¿empezamos?_- le dijo Nanami mientras se ponía en fila junto a los otros jóvenes

-_si-_ Cana ella se puso delante de ellos –_bueno ¿Cómo están chicos, maestro… papá?-_

-_lamento que hayamos venido tan tarde pero aun asi aquí estamos y creo que eso es lo que importa… recientemente tuvimos un problema bastante difícil pero lo resolvimos bien aun asi no está solucionado del todo… pero no se preocupen me encargare de cuidar de ellos… como se los prometí no los defraudare_-

Después de eso cada joven fue a la tumba que le correspondía por asi decirlo Len a la de su papa Gajeel y su mama Levi, Edward a las de Jellal y Erza, Nanami a las de Gray y Juvia, Louise a las de Laxus y Mirajane, Senna a las de Elfman y Evergreen mientras que Cana empezó a caminar alrededor empezó con la de Gildarts, para luego ir a la de cada uno de sus amigos como Macao, Wakaba, Laki y todos los demás

Mientras tanto Nashi y Happy los miraban de reojo

-_ellos deben ser como yo_- pensó la pelirosa mientras los miraba ya que eran jóvenes que aparentaban tener la edad de la pelirosa y cada frente a dos tumbas –_deben ser sus papas-_

Mientras que el felino si lo dedujo bien y no le era difícil todos ellos se aprecian a sus respectivos padres asi como Nashi se parecía a Natsu y sobre todo a Lucy

-_dime Happy… ¿Por qué nos escondemos de ellos?-_ susurro la pelirosa

-_bueno… yo… tengo algo de nervios de verla… la mujer que está más al fondo se llama Cana y ella es una sobreviviente como yo… siempre me mandaba cartas preguntándome por ti… pero yo nunca le respondí la verdad ni siquiera sé por lo que no lo hacía en ese entonces… pero al verla hace un momento sentí algo de pánico… es algo malvada cuando quiere no sé lo que me hará cuando me vea_- el felino estaba algo tembloroso y ocultaba su rostro con sus patitas

-_entonces… ¿Qué hacemos?... ¿esperamos a que se vayan?_-

-_pues creo que…_- el felino fue interrumpido abruptamente por un hombre que se encontraba detrás de ellos

-_asi que ustedes tambien escaparon_- era una voz aterradora la que se encontraba detrás de ellos, al sentirlo inmediatamente Happy transformo su cuerpo en grande tomo a Nashi en sus brazos y salió volando de los arbustos llamando la atención de todos los presentes que fueron interrumpidos abruptamente

_-¿Happy?- _se preguntó Cana a si misma cuando vio felino pero un segundo después que el salió y una explosión tuvo lugar en los arbustos haciendo Nanami y Senna pierdan el equilibrio, por otro lado Len y Edward se pusieron delante de ellas, mientras que Cana y Louise ayudaban a las otras dos

_-¿Quiénes son ustedes?_-pregunto Len molesto apuntando a Happy y Nashi

-_oye… no te distraigas… sabes bien que ellos no causaron la explosión_- le reclamaba Edward

_-¡vaya que suerte tengo!… mandamos dos grupos a atacar a nuestros objetivos y veo que ambos fracasaron pero que coincidencia ahora los tengo a todos aquí… la pelirosa que vivía en el campo y los huérfanos de la ciudad de Magnolia… enserio tengo suerte-_ pronuncio de una manera arrogante el misterioso hombre después chasqueo los dedos y una pequeña explosión se produjo donde Nashi y Happy estaban volando separándolos y haciendo que ambos caigan abruptamente hacia el suelo

Inmediatamente Cana corrió hacia donde caería Happy y con la ayuda de sus cartas logró salvarlo del golpe de la caída aun asi el pobre estaba desmayado y había perdido su forma grande

_-¡tonto!_- pensó la Cana para después dirigir su mirada hacia donde debería haber caído Nashi

-_couf… couf_- tocia la pelirosa para después abrir los ojos y ver como como estaba en los brazos de alguien más

_-¿estás bien?_- le pregunto el joven peliazul con piercings

_-s-si_- le pelirosa estaba algo nerviosa ya que era la primera vez que un hombre se le acercaba tanto –_gra-gracias-_

-_no hay de que_- era casi imperceptible pero un ligero sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Len

-_muy bien… Louise ataquemos… tu Len proteges a las demás en caso de que tenga algún aliado_- inmediatamente Edward y Louise atacaron a una gran velocidad al sujeto misterioso pero este los esquivo fácilmente asi empezaron un intercambio de golpes

-_debes tener algunas quemaduras… déjame ayudarte_- Nanami se acercó rápidamente acompañada de Senna pero ambas junto con Len se sorprendieron al ver que la pelirosa no tenía herida alguna mientras eso pasaba Cana se acercó con Happy en brazos el cual un tanto quemado

_-¡Happy!_- Nashi al verlo inmediatamente corrió hacia él, Nanami la acompaño y comenzó a curarlo con agua que ella controlaba

-_vaya eres muy habilidosa…gracias_- decía Nashi mientras miraba al felino que poco a poco se sentía mejor

-_no tiene daño alguno… además Happy está muy lastimado como para una simple explosión como esa… me pregunto si…_- pensaba Cana pero fue interrumpida al ver como Louise venia volando producto de una explosión la cual amortiguo Len atrapándola

-_gracias Len… ¡aprovechado!_- la rubia acerco su rostro al del peliazul haciendo que este se ponga colorado de sobre manera ya que una de sus manos tocaba uno de los pechos de la rubia

-_per-perdón_- el pobre se alejó causando la mirada de la pelirosa para que después lanzara una sonrisa

-_vaya eres fuerte_- el hombre misterioso tenía agarrado a Edward para después lanzarlo–_pero aun asi no eres rival para mí-_

-_está bien… entonces yo seré tu rival_- Cana caminaban hacia el que tan solo sonreía por ello pero no decía nada al respecto

_-¿Qué pasa?… ¿no vas a decir nada?... ¿no me digas que tienes miedo_?- Cana caminaba mientras tenia volando varias cartas mágicas volando a su alrededor y una presión mágica se presentaba en el lugar

_-¡ahora!-_ el hombre grito haciendo que una de sus aliadas salga de su escondite y se dirija a una velocidad casi inhumana hacia Nashi para tomarla pero

-_eso no va funcionar_- sonreía Cana que se detuvo sonriente para que después una explosión tuviera lugar en donde Nashi estaba expulsando una gran cantidad de fuego en el lugar sorprendiendo de sobre manera a todos

_-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?-_ pregunto el hombre una vez el polvo se disipo

-_yo nada… esa niña es fuerte_- Cana apuntaba a Nashi que tenía un sello extraño alrededor de ella y había una capa de protección que cubrió a todos los que estaban alrededor de ella la cual controlaba Cana

_-¡Mashiro nos vamos_!- grito el hombre misterioso desapareciendo al instante

-_está bien… eres interesante pelirosa… ya te vendré a buscar_- comento la chica desapareciendo del lugar a una gran velocidad

_-¡Oye vieja… no les dejes escapar!-_ grito eufórico Len intentando perseguirlos se detuvo al sentir la mano de Edward

-_no seas tonto_ _Len… incluso la Maestra le costaría derrotar a uno de ellos… son poderosos-_ estaba todo lastimado y más que agarrar el brazo de Len estaba sosteniéndose de el para no caer

_-¡Edward-san!-_ Nanami detuvo la curación de Happy y corrió directamente hacia Edward que se encontraba considerablemente lastimado

_-no te preocupes Nanami va estar bien… además seguramente Wendy no tardara en volver_- diciendo eso Cana poso su mirada en la pelirosa y el felino

-_Hola Nashi… ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte?-_ sonreía a la pelirosa

_-¿los conoces Maestra?-_ Senna, la joven de lentes se acercó a ellas

Cana solo asintió con la cabeza mientras que la pelirosa tenía una seria duda en el rostro ya que era la primera vez que veía a esa mujer

-_disculpa… pero yo no te conozco_- afirmo la pelirosa

-_lo s_é- río un poco –_pero aun asi recuerdo el dia en que naciste, o cuando tus papas Natsu y Lucy te llevaron un año después a donde seguramente ahora es tu casa-_

-_Sabes hace mucho que no veía a Happy… me da gusto saber que ustedes están bien-_ la pelirosa estaba anonadada por lo dicho obviamente la mujer la conocía y muy bien aunque ya era de suponerse era una de las tantas amigas de sus papás, lamentablemente los demás se encontraban en la parte trasera del lugar

-_bueno, luego vemos si la recuerdas o no… mejor vayamos a nuestra casa… estoy seguro de que Porlyusca-san puede ayudar al gato-_ Len se acercó a la pelirosa dándole la mano para que se ponga de pie

Nashi estaba dudosa en si aceptar o no, miro a su alrededor posando su mirada en cada uno de los jóvenes que estaban en el lugar, ninguno tenía un aspecto malo era claro que se podía confiar en ellos, ellos le devolvían la mirada como diciéndole "vamos" pero aun asi se sentía algo insegura

-_vamos_- Cana tambien le extendió su mano con una sonrisa

-_no les tengas miedo, Nashi son ellos a los que venimos a buscar_- dijo el felino con algo de dificultad pero ya había recuperado la conciencia

-_está bien_- la pelirosa tomo la mano de Len poniéndose de pie

-_vaya que dia… venimos a visitar a nuestros papas y terminamos teniendo semejante alboroto además nos encontramos con una chica… tan pero tan... ¡linda!... un gusto conocerte me llamo Louise… Louise Dreyar_- la rubia se le acerco, parecía una presentación normal pero esta impresión desaparecía al ver la mirada lujuriosa que ella posaba en Nashi poniendo sumamente nerviosa a la pelirosa

-_no te atrevas a hacerle algo a ella tambien...- Senna se puso en medio de ambas chicas separándolas_ –por cierto me llamo Senna Strauss… un gusto-

-_Len-san puedes llevar a Edward-san en tu espalda… por favor_- le pedía Nanami al muchacho, este habría negado la petición pero como era Nanami quien se lo pedía acepto aunque de mala gana

-_ah es cierto me toca presentarme… me llamo Nanami Fullbuster un gusto_- la chica se acercó a la pelirosa con una gran sonrisa mientras extendía su paraguas

-_yo soy Len Redfox_- ese saludo seco vino del peliazul que empezó a caminar hacia la iglesia –_y este de aquí atrás es Edward Fernandes-_

-_Yo soy Cana Alberona… un gusto linda_- la saludo

-_U-Un gusto… yo s-soy Na-Nashi Dragneel_- la pelirosa estaba sumamente nerviosa, ni ella misma entendía el por qué pero aun asi les devolvió el saludo

-_oh vaya… no te pongas nerviosa… mejor vamos… vamos_- Louise se puso en la espalda de Nashi poniendo sus manos en la cadera de la pelirosa y empujándola, al mismo tiempo Nashi sin poder decir nada al respecto solo estaba sumamente colorada

-_te dije que no lo hicieras_- Senna inmediatamente hizo que Louise la mirara mientras no estaba con los lentes puestos haciendo que la rubia se transforme en piedra

-_eh… ¿va estar bien?-_ pregunto la pelirosa sumamente asustada

-_claro no te preocupes… deshago el hechizo, cuando estemos cerca de casa_- respondio con una sonrisa

-_oigan apúrense o las dejamos atrá_s- Cana junto a Nanami las llamo, ellas ya se habían adelantado

-_ya vamos… lista Nashi vamos_- Senna tambien empezó a caminar

_-¡Sí!-_ acepto la pelirosa que con Happy en brazos las siguió dejando atrás a una rubia petrificada

CONTINUARA…

* * *

Bueno que tal espero que les haya gustado este cap, ya saben cualquier reclamo o duda que tengan o cítrica es bien recibida no se callen XD; esperen por el siguiente Bye Bye.


End file.
